1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weld gauges, and more specifically to an improved weld gauge for measuring butt and fillet welds.
2. Background
Determination of weld strength and quality is critical in many instances where welding is used to join two or more structures. In many instances, welding codes and specifications provide for a certain quality or strength of weld. Being able to quickly measure a variety of welds is valuable to a welder or inspector.
Fillet weld strength is generally assessed roughly by determining the cross-sectional area of the weld. The cross-sectional area is determined by the depth of the weld in engagement with each of the planar surfaces, as indicated by the line of juncture between the planar surfaces, and by the depth of the weld at a bisecting angle between the surfaces. Ultimately, a variety of measurements of the contour of a fillet weld provide data that can be used in determining weld strength. Likewise, the strength of a butt weld can also be ascertained by data provided by measurements of the contour of the butt weld.
The ability to rapidly and accurately measure weld characteristics, in order to determine weld strength, is of great value to the industry. Such measurements are often repetitive in nature, but are required to ensure that a weld meets the applicable specifications.